Stay with Me
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: A cute little one shot between Gaara and Sasuke! Warning boy x boy! Innocent love. Dedicated to my inspiration, the reason behind my love for this ship, and my best friend Nearie Bear aka Wallflowers Fading Without her I wouldn't have written this! Love you girl! You're the best!


"Gaara please! Just don't!"

"Why!? Why Sasuke?! Tell me why I shouldn't just go!? When everyone would be so much better without me! When I just put everyone in danger! Why can't I just go, just leave you all to your lives?! Why won't you let me?!"

Sasuke stared angrily into those endless sea green eyes, was he really this deep into his self hatred? That he couldn't even see? So far gone he was blind to obvious hints?

"Why do you think Gaara? Why do I stop you?"

Gaara's face was red with anger as he growled deep in his throat as this beautiful, no, gorgeous fair skinned male only tortured him further by throwing his questions back at him.

"I don't know Sasuke! I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!" Gaara was screaming now, his eyes filling with sight blurring tears, his voice shaking as he held back a sob, "YOU KEEP STOPPING ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD CARE IF I WAS GONE! NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME AND WHEN I TRY TO COME TO PEACE WITH THAT FACT YOU ALWAYS STOP ME SASUKE! ALWAYS! I'M JUST A MONSTER! JUST TELL ME WHY YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!"

Tan hands were clenched into fists, the overabundance of tears being held back made a few leak from his eyes until he just couldn't hold them any longer.

Sasuke watched, his heart feeling as if it was being ripped from his chest as he watched salty water leave trails down a perfect face. He was quiet, not knowing exactly how to say the words, scared they wouldn't reach past those lonely feelings, he feared they'd only go in one ear and out the other.

Gaara had been alone almost all his life, but Sasuke had watched him in his solitude, and found himself entranced by the red haired male. He was so mysterious, so kind and gentle at his core, but that demon inside him... It brought him down so low, dragged him so deep into his own imperfections that Sasuke feared he'd run out of time, that Gaara wouldn't see how truly perfect he was even if Sasuke showed him.

Gaara dropped to his knees as he received no answer, why couldn't Sasuke just let him accept the fact that no one loved him or ever would, and he knew it, his demon reminded him of that fact on a daily basis.

And it made it so much worse, so so much worse, the fact that it was Sasuke. That such a handsome male was trying to hold him back from just letting his only ties to life go, it was like twisting the knife of self hate already sticking out of his chest. Always had he admired Sasuke, his courage, his heart, his soul, his body... and he felt selfish for wanting the man to himself, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Sasuke to love him so badly... and yet... he was too horrible for Sasuke, he didn't deserve him in any aspect, let alone to love him.

Sasuke couldn't take it, he felt like he was hammering at Gaara's fragile self with every silent second, until finally he swallowed his pride and threw all caution too the wind.

"G-Gaara," he stuttered the name nervously, fearfully. No, he couldn't do it that way, not if he wanted Gaara to believe the truth himself.

"Gaara," he said the name more firmly, staring seriously into aqua orbs, those beautiful sad aqua orbs.

"You can't go, never, you can never go... Because... Because it would break my heart."

Confusion shone in the red heads eyes, his heart fluttering at the words, "w-what?"

"Gaara if you left... I... Gaara I think I... I think I'm in love with you."

Sasuke refused to look away, his cheeks burning red as he finally admitted it.

Gaara's eyes widened, he could hear his demon trying to convince him that it was a lie, that Sasuke just wanted to break him, but those coal eyes spoke so much louder. He could see it so clearly, every feeling his crush felt, the fear, the hope... the love and truth.

"Y-you really mean that?" He choked out.

"With all my heart."

And now they were both watching in surprise as a tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. He touched the drop gently looking down at his hand astonished. Sasuke didn't know he could cry, he always thought he was too cold, feelings too shut away.

Gaara stood now, heart racing.

"T-that's why? A-all this time?..."

"All this time," he slid an arm around Gaara's waist, pulling the male in awe against him, his face reddening to rival the shade of his hair.

"Bu-but-"

And then soft lips pressed passionately against Gaara's, his demon silent in their bewilderment, another tear rolling down Gaara's face as his protest was cut off.

A hand caressed his cheek, a strong arm around his waist, and gentle lips moved lightly against his.

"Gaara?" Sasuke worriedly pulled back as Gaara didn't respond.

Gaara breathed shakily, his hands raising to that black mess of hair.

"I love you too Sasuke."

And then Gaara pushed himself against the pale skinned male, his lips pressing to Sasuke's, needing, wanting, loving.

Sasuke kissed him back, both of them crying silently in their mutual relief, and when they finally broke apart Sasuke rested his forehead against Gaara's.

"So don't leave, stay here, with me... Be mine... Always."

Gaara blinked out more tears, hugging Sasuke close like if he let go it would all disappear. He whispered his answer, cradling it with his voice.

"Always."


End file.
